


Reassurance

by amobisan



Series: Shelter [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But he tries hard, Cock Rings, F/M, Femdom, Good BDSM Etiquette, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Steve's a crappy actor, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, aka Jealousy Kink, or maybe moderate BDSM, zelophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amobisan/pseuds/amobisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn’t find this comforting, he knew that. Genius, after all. It certainly wasn’t normal, wasn’t anything other people would recognize as 'welcome back, we missed you, we love you.' Pepper stomped over to the couch, making an exasperated noise before her fingers tightened on his hair and dragged him up by it, and he thought 'Well, fuck normal, anyway.' What he had was so, so much better than normal. </p><p>(Kinky threesome porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tony's turn to play :)

Everyone knew that he was Iron Man, but there were lots of things about the _experience_ of being Iron Man that they didn’t know, that no one could imagine. For one, there was nothing else in the world that replicated the haptic network’s tickle-shiver that translated bullets hitting the suit into pressure on his skin, simultaneously both unsettling, because _bullets_ , and not, because they didn’t get through. For another, there was no one but him capable of feeling the tiny clicks and overwhelming _rightness_ of the suit connecting to the arc reactor and becoming an extension of his body, utterly subsuming his weak flesh and letting his mind fly. And no one seemed to have connected the fact that Tony Stark, speedfreak owner of a dozen only-tenuously-street-legal sports cars, might have a certain _reaction_ to the sudden ability to break the sound barrier at will. His lovers, however, had absolutely noticed, and tended to be willing to accommodate his excitement. He grinned as he touched down on the landing strip atop Avengers, nee Stark, Tower and strode casually through the disassembly rig. After more than a month straight abroad, flitting between R &D meetings and Avenging, green energy conferences and natural disasters, he’d pushed his speed even more than usual on the homebound flight, and was consequently feeling more than a little keyed up and very glad to be home.

Once the bots stripped him he stepped into the penthouse, finding it dark but occupied. Steve stood just inside the range of the door, positioned so it’d be hard for anyone to see him from a distance either within the penthouse or outside it. Tony wondered to himself for a moment, but, hmm, they were probably tired, no reason to get his hopes up, not yet. He walked over to Steve, sinking eagerly into his arms when Steve embraced him. They may fight Evil and save people together all the time, but rescuing orphans and smashing Doombots didn’t exactly lend itself to quiet, private moments, be they of simple comfort or more, ah, vigorous intimacy. He nuzzled up eagerly into Steve’s neck, dragging his teeth against the blond’s pulse point. Steve let out a quietly satisfied noise, letting his hands drift down from their position at Tony’s waist to cup his ass and pull him close. The position gave Tony an excellent opportunity to grind his lingering flight-inspired erection against Steve’s thigh and feel an answering hardness press into his belly.

Tony grabbed his hand and started moving towards the bedroom, because a month of enforced celibacy maybe made him somewhat single-minded, so sue him, but Steve pulled him back to his hidden corner quickly, murmuring a hushed, if somewhat over-dramatic “Careful!” Tony felt an eyebrow raise hopefully, and waited. Steve pressed him back against the wall and into their little patch of shadows, kissing him thoroughly before breaking off to wink heavily and say “We better be real quiet so Pepper doesn’t catch you stepping out on her like this” in a voice leavened with far more amusement than the sentiment warranted.

Tony grinned at him, sinking into the shadows obediently and thinking _I am the luckiest guy ever_ as they kissed, hands wandering _._ What Steve lacked in acting talent he more than made up for in enthusiasm, and soon enough he had ‘snuck’ them over to the couch and had Tony shirtless and straddling him, still kissing, just in time for the next part of their game.  

The lights abruptly flicked on just as the sound of Pepper’s heels reached them, loud as she hurried across the penthouse floor. She stopped abruptly when she entered the living room, their couch and its occupants coming into view. “Tony!” she shouted quite angrily, and mmhm, she was always so much better at falling into the role than Steve, though they were both charming in their own ways and so, so sweet to do this for him. He shouldn’t find this comforting, he knew that. Genius, after all. It certainly wasn’t normal, wasn’t anything other people would recognize as _welcome back, we missed you, we love you_. Pepper stomped over to the couch, making an exasperated noise before her fingers tightened on his hair and dragged him up by it, and he thought _Well, fuck normal, anyway._ What he had was so, so much better than normal.

He gasped at the delicious pressure, fuck, she always knew how to get just the right grip, and noticed she stood several inches taller than him, still wearing the Louboutins and crisp skirt suit from her day at the office. “Tony!” she repeated, still sounding perfectly incensed. “I work all day to take care of your company for you, and the second I get home I find out you’ve been sleeping around on me?” Her eyes sparkled more than snapped, but the illusion was otherwise so perfect Tony found himself whimpering, caught between terror and arousal just the way this game always left him.

“P-Pep, this, uh, this isn’t anything, we work together, we were just kissing, Pep, come on…” he started to babble, distracted more by desire than any fear of her actual wrath.

Steve was blushing bright red as expected, and stood, stammering out a quiet “M-Ma’am, I, uh, I didn’t mean to, uh, that is, it isn’t exactly all his fault. Let him go.”  

Pepper turned to regard him critically, looking him up and down with obvious disapproval and used her grip on Tony’s hair (fuuuuuck, but that felt so good) to push him toward the bedroom while she icily answered Steve. “In case you somehow hadn’t noticed yet, he’s not yours. He belongs to me, and I will deal with him as I see fit. You may be his big, blond, gorgeous, perfectly muscled flavor of the week...” she paused consideringly before saying “Actually, you know what? You’re coming with me too.” She grabbed Steve’s wrist, dragging him behind her as she pushed Tony forward. Steve stood easily against it for a second before abruptly remembering and following along, tugging very lightly against her grip every few steps.

They reached their bedroom in short order and Pepper released Tony’s hair to shove at his back, pushing him onto the bed roughly. She turned back to Steve and pointed imperiously at a conveniently positioned sturdy side chair, snapping “Sit there and keep your mouth shut until I have a use for you, homewrecker.” He stood still and panted for a second, eyes darkening, before obeying and settling into the chair as directed, hands wrapping almost desperately around the arms as he evidently took in the perfect view of the bed it afforded. Pepper turned back to Tony, who’d rolled over onto his back and had just started sitting up. She casually leaned over and pushed his supporting arm out from under him, making him fall back, shoulders bouncing against the bed a little as she straddled him. Her skirt was stretched deliciously tight over her, er, southerly assets as she pinned him down, grasping his wrists and holding them down to the bed. He pressed up against her, rolling his hips up and seeking stimulation, even though he’d been so ‘bad.’ She shifted her grip on his wrists until she had her right hand free and casually slapped him across the face. Tony whimpered wordlessly at the feeling, his cock twitching eagerly against her at the sweet little noise of want from the general direction of Steve’s chair.

“Were you going to let him fuck you?” she growled out. “Going to let him bring you here, to _our_ bed, and work you open, split you wide?” Tony nodded quickly, schooling his features into his very best frightened-and-contrite look. She raked the nails of her right hand down his chest, catching his left nipple in the process and the burn of it only made him push up into her all the more eagerly. “You want something big and thick in your ass? Is that it, Tony? That all it takes to get you to betray me like this?” and fuck, he loved it when she was vulgar, not just swearing but sounding so _base_ , so utterly unlike her usual clean-cut CEO image. She only ever indulged in this side of herself, let herself be raw and primal and messily dominant with them, with her boys. Steve made a well-timed noise of protest, starting to rise, and she only had to turn her head to him and bite out a crisp “Sit. Down.” to quell him immediately, even as she released Tony’s wrists and rose, crossing the room quickly and entering their closet.

“Pepper, honey, come on, we can work this out,” Tony cajoled, still splayed across the bed while she dug into their toybox just out of sight. She returned quickly, hands full, just as he started trying to sit up again. She dropped the cargo casually on the bed before he could get a good look at it and grabbed Tony’s throat, not squeezing in the slightest but shit, shit, just her hand around him that way always felt so good. It felt like she was claiming him, showing him exactly how much she loved him, wanted to keep him. It might be fucked up, but it worked for him, these little reassurances his lovers were so, so kind to give him.

She tilted the hand on his throat slightly, cuing Tony to rise without ever actually applying pressure, and asked quietly “Color?”

Tony smiled up at her and confirmed “Green, so green,” pressing a little harder into her grip as she smiled for an instant before resuming her stern, angry mask once more.

She looked over at Steve and ordered “Up. Get up.” Steve stood, expression clearly trying for ‘intimidated and confused’ and mostly only managing ‘really, really turned on.’ She pointed at the bed, hand still firm on Tony’s throat but otherwise utterly ignoring him, and said “Take your clothes off and sit down. I think I’ve found a use for you after all.” He sputtered in shock even as he circled to the other side of the bed, freeing the space in front of their chair. Pepper turned back to Tony and gave him a vicious smile, saying “Take your pants off. You’re going to get what you want, just maybe not quite how you wanted it.” Tony could feel the eager grin spreading across his face even as he wondered what was in store, how their wonderful Pep would play with them this time.

Once he was quite thoroughly naked, she released his throat, shoving at his shoulder and demanding “Bend over and show me your ass.” She grabbed something off the bed even as he turned and leaned forward, bracing against the bed and arching his back invitingly. He looked down at the pile, half-hidden by the folds of the blankets, trying to guess what she had planned when he jerked, startled by the warmth of a hard smack to his posterior. “I didn’t tell you to preen,” she commented, kicking his legs apart and pressing a slickened finger against and then just barely into his entrance. He moaned low and eager, widening his legs as he shifted his weight onto his forearms, trying to get enough leverage to press against her, take her finger in deeper. She swatted his ass again, making him gasp but fall still obediently. Pepper worked him open fast and rough, getting him more than wet enough as she obviously avoided his prostate. She stayed shallow until he was taking three easily, even as he eagerly watched Steve’s impromptu show over on the other side of the bed. Steve had a gift for what Tony liked to refer to as the Aw-Shucks-Strip, coming across all shy and coy but managing to make each little hesitation into a tease, every uncertain lip-bite into a comeon, and he was working his mojo at truly expert levels this evening.

Pepper noticed the direction of Tony’s attention, which, okay, was currently fixated on the curve of Steve’s ass that just happened to be oh-so-perfectly flexed as he bent to pull off his socks. She growled, burying her clean hand in Tony’s hair and yanking his head back even as she thrust all three fingers in deep and straight and directly into his prostate, ohhhhh God yes. “Am I _boring_ you?” she ground out while he panted and keened at the stimulation, taken too off-guard by the sudden pleasure to manage any of his usual repartee.

She released him with a little flick of her wrist, pushing his head down so it took that extra second to reorient on her, on whatever-it-was she just pulled out of the pile. He gasped as she abruptly pulled her fingers out of him and replaced them with something hard and cool, sliding in so, so slowly, and fuck yeah, that felt like one of the bigger plugs, this promised only good things. “You like that? That enough to keep your interest in me, or do you still want to run around on me with your big blond playmate over there?” Tony canted his hips back, trying to get her push the plug the rest of the way in. She slapped him again, this time at the top of his left thigh, and pulled the plug most of the way out again. He whimpered, shaking his head in silent denial, trying to appease her enough to get her to, mmmmmhm yes, there, like that, shove it all the way in juuuuust like that.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Pepper said coolly, casually wiping her hand clean on Tony’s thigh. He pushed up, turning a bit to look over his shoulder at her, eager as always to discover exactly how she’d decided they’d play tonight. She smiled at him, patted his ass a little, and reached between his legs to, goddamn, to turn on the plug, fuck, not a plug, a vibrator and nudging just right, oh yes, fuck that’s good. He moaned aloud again when she followed that up with stroking her hand up and down his cock a few times, making sure he was fully hard before, shit, snapping a ring around the base.

He tried to give her his best sad eyes, whining “Aww, Pepper, come on, that’s mean. I’m real sorry I was gonna fuck Steve in our bed, I’m sure his cock couldn’t be all _that_ nice, well, okay, what I felt of it kind of _was_ that nice, but, uh, I mean, uh… you know you’re the only one for me?” He knew the attempt was pretty pathetic -- games past, he’d managed some really impressive begging -- but it gave him time enough to turn towards her fully, even if that shifted the plug inside him and made it zing against his prostate in a way that almost certainly turned his pleading expression into one of dazed lust.

She looked satisfied for the briefest instant before stiffening and turning harsh once again. “Interrupt me again and I’ll gag you,” she said calmly, and fuck if the calm threats didn’t get him just as excited as the snarls. “What’s going to happen is,” her hand wrapped around his throat again, directing him back and towards the chair. He stepped back until the back of his knees pressed against it and then nodded subtly. She shoved hard on his shoulder with her free hand, dropping him onto it and fuck, the jolt to his prostate when his weight hit the solid wooden seat and it shoved the toy into him deeper was all kinds of amazing. She turned back to the bed one last time, revealing a collection of heavy black cuffs, each equipped with several rings and clips, and Tony moaned eagerly. They’d never hidden their interests from Steve, but likewise they’d never played quite on that explicitly bondage-y a level before in front of him. His suggestion about Steve giving himself to Pepper as a present must have gone really, _really_ well, then, if she was comfortable breaking out some of the more, ah, visually compelling items in front of him.

“You’re going to sit there,” she continued, starting to fasten the cuffs around each wrist in turn “sit still in that chair with no way to get out of it.” She circled to the back of the chair, pulling his arms behind his back and linking the cuffs to one another and to the anchor point they’d installed in the chair’s back months ago. “You’re going to have that vibrator in you the whole time and no way to get the ring off your cock, no way to come.” She grabbed his right ankle and easily hooked it to the anchor set into the chair’s leg before repeating the move on his left, leaving him splayed wide and helpless, grinding back against the toy inside him a little without any real hope of relief. “And,” she finished tartly, “You’re going to _watch_ as I fuck the boy you were going to cheat on me with.”

Tony jerked against the restraints on reflex as he heard Steve make an eager little sound, already sitting quietly on the edge of the bed just as Pepper had ordered him to. “Pepper, you can’t, you wouldn’t cheat on me, would you?” he tried, going for ‘hurt’ and only succeeding in splitting the difference between wounded and titillated, resulting in something like a simper.

Pepper shrugged and retorted “You were going to do it to me,” already opening her blouse as she walked over to the bed, stopping with her back to Steve and well within comfortable touching range. “You think I’m pretty, don’t you? A woman won’t be a problem?” she asked Steve, evidently putting Tony right out of her mind. He knew that it probably said something uncomplimentary about his childhood that feeling abandoned and ignored like that made him burn with equal parts shame and arousal, the humiliation of not being worthy of notice only making it hotter.

Steve flushed further as he sat at the end of the bed, opening Pepper’s bra deftly as she worked on the skirt. He ran his hands over her hips as they were uncovered, over the lacy black panties she always wore when she was at home and in a mood to play. “You’re very beautiful, ma’am,” he said, quietly and far too earnestly for the game they were playing. She paused for a moment to twist around, cupping his cheek fondly. He pressed a soft kiss into her palm before continuing, voice a little lighter and more in tune with the mood, “I suppose it’s only fair, you doing to him what he’s been doing to you. Really my duty to oblige you.” Steve bent low, running an idly admiring hand down her calf before applying himself to the tiny strap of her very high heels. “And it certainly won’t be an unpleasant task,” he commented as he worked on the other strap, freeing Pepper to step down from her shoes, abruptly rather shorter and infinitely more approachable than she’d been. Steve smiled up at her, sweet and fond, and Tony allowed himself a moment to treasure the knowledge that Steve agreed with him that, as lovely as the power suits were on her, Pepper as just herself was lovelier still, and they both preferred her without the costuming of her position.

Tony strained against the cuffs again, whimpering as his bound cock twitched at the unrelenting stimulation, and tried to distract her, to get a little attention. She sauntered over to Tony’s chair, drawing her hands slowly up the insides of his thighs even as he begged “Please, Pep, please don’t leave me like this. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, you don’t have to do this. I’ll be good.” She gave his cock two languorous strokes, base to tip, smiling when he bucked up into her touch eagerly, then backhanded him. Granted, she never did it particularly hard, but the sound alone was always such a turnon for him, and the sting was delicious. He couldn’t help hitching his hips up again, trying to get a little more, but she buried her hand in his hair, down low at the base of his skull where he always liked it best, and forced his head up, his eyes to meet hers.

“Still green?” she asked, and when he nodded, she continued “Speak again at _all_ and I’ll gag you. Got it?” she said, and he again nodded quickly, entranced as ever. She released his hair again, turning away and evidently ignoring him once more, and he moaned softly but didn’t say anything, instead watching her sashay back over to Steve, still sitting on their bed and waiting for her pleasure. “Big, strapping boy like you, you’re plenty experienced, aren’t you?” Steve’s blush, already a permanent fixture for the evening, shifted a shade brighter as he nodded. “You know how to make a woman happy? See, my boyfriend, he hasn’t been taking very good care of me lately. Always running around on projects or with his little dalliances. Oh, he sends me nice _presents_ ,” she emphasized with a little wink, “but that doesn’t quite make up for not being there. Can _you_ see to me properly?” she asked, taunting a little.

“Ma’am, I’ll do whatever you like. I could, um, use my mouth?” Steve suggested gently, reaching up to pull her panties off once she was standing before him again. _Sure, rub it in that_ he _isn’t forbidden to touch_ , Tony thought spitefully, tugging against the cuffs again and fighting another moan at the constant distraction of the toy buzzing away at him. Steve leaned forward to kiss her thighs before looking up, waiting for permission and fuck, that’s hot to watch. He’d always been a gentleman in bed, asking before doing much of anything, but knowing that he was intentionally tapping into that dynamic, rather than just being polite, made it infinitely better for everyone involved.

Pepper petted his hair softly as he nuzzled up into her touch, but said “I think I’d rather see what you can do with your cock. You were going to fuck Tony, anyway, and I’m feeling a certain craving for symmetry tonight.” She got a knee onto the bed between his legs and used the stability it provided to pivot around him, spreading herself invitingly across the right side of the bed, close enough that Tony could have touched her if he hadn’t been bound. He felt his shoulders roll with the urge to fight his position again, but this was, was right. Was good. He was right where she wanted him to be, and Steve was going to make her feel good, and Tony would get to watch, and maybe at the end he’d be allowed to come if he was quiet and good. He registered his cock starting to ache ever so faintly, wanting to come, but she wanted him to wait, so he was going to be good and wait, and anyway there was so much to _see._ Steve was settling between her legs, kneeling over her and kissing up her still-stocking-clad leg, neither of them willing to take the time to pull the stockings or garter belt off. He worked his way up, hands tracing gently over her curves, lavishing her with attention. He had such nice hands, big and strong but careful and precise, too. Artist’s hands, and he always handled Tony and Pepper both with such reverence, like they were precious treasures he couldn’t believe he was being allowed to touch.

One of those big artist’s hands slipped between Pepper’s legs even as Steve kept kissing his way up her chest, licking and nibbling at her breasts and throat before claiming her mouth in a slow, deep kiss, broken only by her occasional pants and happy whimpers as he touched her, made sure she was wet and open for him so she could enjoy every moment of his time with her. After a while she parted her legs wider, pulling at his arm, and he took the hint immediately, shifting to pet the inside of one wide-splayed thigh and curling his other arm protectively under the curve of her back as he entered her. _Fuck,_ Tony observed with a mixture of pride and baffled wonder, _he even maintains eye contact when he’s pushing in. He really is goddamn perfect. And yet somehow he’s with_ me.

Tony lost some time, then, caught in the pleasure-pain of the vibrator against his prostate and ring on his cock, in the beauty of Steve and Pepper fucking -- no, making love. Steve never _fucked_ , not really. Loved them too much for that. Even on the nights when it was fast and wild, which this wasn’t, it was still more lovemaking than anything else. Tony heard the sweet, high cries that meant Pepper was getting close, but Steve never faltered, never sped up or changed from her preferred rhythm. Even when she started to audibly reach her peak again and then a third time he kept going, kept that slow, steady pace that must be torment for him after feeling Pepper come around him three times already. She all but ordered him to show her how well he could please her, after all. Steve was always very thorough about fulfilling his orders. His hand slid between their bodies yet again to ease her towards her fourth, and as he started to rub at her the strain began to show on him. She smiled up at him, kissing him again and petting down his back as she murmured “Go on, Steve. You can come this time, you don’t have to hold on. You’ve been doing a wonderful job.” He visibly rallied at the praise, beaming down at her as he went ever so slightly faster, and she cried out around him once more. As she did, he slumped over her, barely catching himself on a forearm as his back tensed and his hips stuttered a few times, uneven and rough, and he grunted out a soft curse before relaxing completely.

Tony thought about shifting, trying to draw their attention, but Pepper told him to be quiet and he wanted to be good, and anyway they looked so happy sprawled together. Steve’d propped himself up on one arm and was idly petting Pepper’s hair, kissing at her jaw and throat while she panted and stretched languidly. “Mmmhm, that was lovely, thank you,” she murmured, and then, voice stricter as she remembered the game once more “Not bad for one of Tony’s little indiscretions. Maybe I should keep you for myself, since he can’t be bothered to attend to me properly.” Steve smiled down at her and rolled off immediately so she could proceed with whatever she had planned next. She sat up and looked at Tony, finally acknowledging him again, and if the disregard was sweet, earning her attention again was absolute bliss. She leaned forward enough to be able to pet Tony’s hair a little, and he risked daring a kiss against her wrist, pressing his cheek against her warm arm for just a moment. She stroked the side of his face, soft and maybe a little fond, and said “I see why you’ve been fucking around with him. You know, I didn’t try his mouth tonight, but I bet he gives good head, to whomever he’s with. He seems like the type. Does he? Is he good at sucking your cock for you?” Tony whimpered, but remembered she still hadn’t said he could speak, so he just nodded desperately, praying she was about to take mercy on him. “Go on, then, Steve,” she said and oh, thank fuck, yes. “Suck him a bit. Leave the ring on.”

Tony started struggling again, syrup-thick languor and desire to please or not, because fuck, that was going to hurt so _good_. Steve flowed gracefully off the bed, kneeling easily, and oh, but he always looked so beautiful on his knees, and doubly so when he was clearly still riding the high of lovemaking with Pepper. His mouth closed on Tony’s straining cock without the slightest hesitation, tonguing easily along the heavy vein as he went to work, and Tony fought and begged because Steve’s mouth was torment and _bliss_ and please, please, “Please, Pepper, I’m sorry, I love you, oh God I love you please please please may I come, please?” he cried out, so far past being able to stay quiet that he was very nearly all the way through and onto being completely without coherent words altogether. Pepper petted Steve’s hair as he worked, making him moan, which in turn made Tony arch and moan and beg even more, desperate and all but broken. Eventually, her hand in Steve’s hair tightened, pushing him down a little, and he obediently opened his throat and took Tony practically to the root, ohhhhhh God, as Pepper reached around him and silently snapped the cock ring open. Tony’s vision whited out as sensation overwhelmed him, a slick zing of pain tingeing the utter blissful relief and making it even better as he came and came and came.

When he managed to resume tracking things happening outside of his head, Tony found that Pepper was standing beside the chair and running her hands through his hair gently, murmuring how good he was, how pleasing, how much she and Steve both loved him, which was, mmmhm, nice, really really nice. Steve still knelt between Tony’s legs, but now was carefully unbuckling the cuffs from Tony’s ankles, one at a time, before wrapping his arms around Tony to unhook the wrist cuffs, and mmhm, that was nice too, kind of like a hug.

Steve took a moment to actually embrace him properly, which was even better even if it meant Tony was having trouble with internal versus external monologues as he came down, and that was annoying, but he had the best lovers in the world, the best _people_ in the world for his lovers, so probably they wouldn’t mind. “We don’t mind, sweetheart,” Pepper confirmed, still touching him, keeping him grounded even as Steve went back to work removing the cuffs. Pepper was the best, because she was the one who’d realized Tony had a thing for Steve and it might be mutual and that Steve might like her too, long before there was any risk of them actually ending up like their game, with the cheating and the punishment and she actually got the three of them together instead of running Steve off or just running off _with_ him, and Tony’s really, really lucky, and loves them both so, so much.

“We love you too, Tony, and I’m likewise very grateful to Pepper for being so understanding about, well, about me,” Steve said, pressing a kiss to the faint red mark the cuff had left on Tony’s wrist before rising and scooping him up, depositing him in the middle of the bed. “I didn’t quite believe you that first time you said you wanted to play ‘jealousy,’ but I have to admit that this time might have been the best one yet.” Tony stayed quiet, floated on the endorphins and the feeling of Steve and Pepper settling onto either side of him.

After a moment of snuggling against them, Tony managed “‘ve awesome ideas. Like for April.”

Steve laughed quietly and said “And I’ve already gotten leave cleared for April, just like you asked. Got it approved earlier today, actually. Meant to tell you right when you got home, but, well. I think our priorities ended up being about right.”

Pepper leaned over Tony to kiss Steve, and then down to kiss Tony in turn, already settling towards sleep herself as she added “My vacation days are confirmed, and the jet’s scheduled to take us to and from Spain. For a week next month, we’re all yours.” Tony thought about that, and about him being all theirs right back, and let himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be a part three. It'll be uploaded towards the end of November.


End file.
